


Killian

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: Alice ask Robin why everyone calls her papa "hook".Ficlet..
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Killian

Alice and Robin sat curled up on the couch in Alice's cottage. They'd been talking for a while. Robin needed to get back to camp but she didn't want to go and Alice didn't want her to leave. They'd started dating recently but had been friends a little longer.

"You know, I never asked you," Robin was a little suprised, Alice was not usually the first to hold her tongue or her thoughts. "Why's everyone call papa hook?"

"I think it's just because he has a hook? I think everyone's called him that since he lost his hand. nd not everyone calls him that. I think eeryone goes with Killian. Or Mr. Jones, don't do that last one." Robin finished her sentence with a shake of her head and a slight chuckle.

Robin had adopted Alice's habit of speaking her mind over time, but only occaisonally. She could just be herself around her. There were no secrets, no needig to do anything just to impress her althugh sometimes it happened. "Killian? Where'd that come from?"

"It's his name."

Alice thought for a moment. She'd never really thought about it. She'd always just assumed her name was Alice and papa's name was well papa.

"I thought his name was papa, never really asked."

Robin knew she knew her mom's name from hearing other people call her that. it dawned on her again that Alice hadn't had other people in her life. She'd known that Alice had lost her dad at a young age in a way that wasn't irreversible but was still a problem. Sometimes she forgot just how isolated Alice had been, something she was sure sometimes Alice wished she could forget too.

Alice was a little saddened by the conversation. She liked knowing more about the one person she couldn't go near anymore but it made her miss him even more every time her and Robin talked about him. Robin noticed her looking a bit sad and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, staring into her eyes.

"I know, I know you miss him, anything I can do?"

"No," Alice just wanted to find a cure. And she hadn't yet. Robin wanted to fix it but couldn't.

They talked more and Alice's mind was off of the poisned heart for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty at writing these characters in character. Hope it was okay


End file.
